finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 3
Hello again, meine lieben Ruinenretter :) In diesem Part sind wir anzwei Orten gleichzeitig, wundert euch also nicht, wenn auch dieser Part etwas länger wird, ihr werdets verkraften, und wissen, wo ihr zu lesen habt. Also führe ich euch lieber weiter durchs Spiel, als eure Augen vollzuquasseln :) Das Reich der Dunkelheit Ja, Reich der Dunkelheit, klingt zwar zu creepy, aber hey, hier is es dunkel! Wo wir überhaupt sind? Im Yašchas-Massiv. Im Vorgänger wars eher für Mission und nebensächlich, jetzt wird es wichtig, da sich die Akademie eingeschlichen hat. Wie bereits gesagt, ist es total dunkel. Ja, dunkel. ... Glotzt nich so, ihr wisst doch gar nicht, wie schwer es ist, diese komische Eklipse zu beschreiben! Noel kann da mehr helfen. Wenn man von seiner Zeit aus 500 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reist, sieht man, wie irgendein Fal'Cie erscheint, die Sonne verdeckt und alles in Dunkelheit taucht. Nun sind wir aber im JS 010 und nicht JS 200... Hmm... Da gibts nur eine Erklärung: Snow hat dazwischengefunkt und nach Essen gesucht! Oke, oke, Spaß beiseite. Das Dazwischenfunken stimmt aber, denn es liegt erneut ein Paradox vor, zumal die Eklipse nur ein kleines Gebiet einnimmt. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle über eure virtuelle, quasselnde Puppe, dann macht links das Metallband mithilfe von Mog sichtbar. Rechts gibt es 500 Gil abzustauben. Sprecht im Übrigen noch mit dem Typen, der da rumsteht, denn von ihm gibt es eine Karte der Umgebung. Springt runter und folgt so lange dem Weg, bis ein Fenster aufploppt Lollipop, Lollipop, uuuh Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lollipop, badumdumdum... O.o und ihr gewarnt werdet. Hier lauern Behemoths, die keine guten Spielgefährten sind. Solltet ihr in einen Kampf mit einem geraten... Lasst euch lieber töten. Um einen Kampf zu vermeiden, solltet ihr immer im Licht sein, sprich bei Laternen oder Scheinwerfern. Dennoch gibt es hier einige Schätze: 960 Gil, Paddra-Steintafel, 8 Astralscherben, 8 Okkultgewinde, das Kontra-Artefakt: Narben, Gizar-Kraut und nochmal 540 Gil. Folgt also so lange dem Weg, bis ihr aus der Dunkelheit raus seid und Chocolina vor euch steht. Ich mag sie zwar noch immer nicht, aber sie hat 2 nützliche Waffen, die ihr kaufen und anlegen solltet: Den Mondpfähler für Serah und den Detonator für Noel. Redet dann mit der Frau, die mitten im Weg steht und uns nicht durchlassen will, weil wir ja nicht von der Akademie beauftragt wurden >.> Und was haben wir davon? Ein Monster, das aussieht wie Gogmagog, aber noch viel schlimmer ist! >.< Ein alter Bekannter right|179px Gerade als Aloadai Serah und Noel in ein Paradox ziehen will, kommt ein Bumerang angeflogen und knallt gegen Aloadais Rübe. Sauber Silbi! Silbi redet aber viel zu intelligent... und stellt sich als der gute alte Hope heraus. Mann, is der groß geworden... Viel zu erwachsen und klug O.o War der bis vor kurzem nich noch Flennsuse Nr. 2? Wie auch immer, er stellt sich Noel vor und kennt sogar Noels Namen... Hellseher is er also auch noch... Was ist mit dem Jungen passiert? O.O Jedenfalls erzählt er ein wenig... er hat alle andern vermisst, bliblablubb. Auch ALyssa kommt mal wieder angerannt... Ihr erhaltet nun die Aloadai-Essenz, welche euch 3500KP gibt. Alyssa klammert sich an Hope und wir sollen ihm folgen... Die is doch eindeutig verknallt >.< Habt ihr wieder die komplette Kontrolle, kümmert euch ersma um euer Kristarium. Steigt es auf, so schaltet bei Serah den Augmentor und bei Noel den Manipulator frei, sodass jeder nun alle 6 Rollen beherrscht. Habt ihr alles erledigt, redet mit dem Kerl da und folgt Hope erneut. Sprecht ihn bei Möglichkeit an und fragt ihn aus. Die Ruinen wurden von Zeitenseherinnen gebaut, doch starben sie aus, weil sie in die Zukunft blicken konnten. Noel spricht noch in den Himmel und ihr spielt wieder dasselbe Spiel. Hope folgen und Hope anmachen ansprechen. Die Seherin heißt immer Jul, egal in welcher Zeit. Daraufhin zeigt Hope den beiden ein Orakel, welches Noel anscheinend schonma gesehen hat, aber es nochma rechtzeitig vertuscht. Noel aktiviert es und wir sehen 2 Rückblenden in schlechter Quali. Einmal der Sturz Cocoons und dann der Kampf zwischen Light und Caius. Anscheinend ist dies eine Vision, die vor wer weiß wie vielen Jahren mit diesem Ding aufgezeichnet wurden. Daraufhin erhalten wir von Noel das Schwundartefakt und wir dürfen jetzt das passende Portal suchen. Bevor ihr allerdings zum Portal rennt, solltet ihr euch näher in der Ruinenstadt umsehen, da es folgende Schätze gibt: ein Dämonensiegel, ein unsichtbares Gizar-Kraut, einen unsichtbaren Schutzfetisch, 3 Allheilmittel und ein Karfunkel, allerdings handelt es sich dabei nicht um die Esper oder den Fal'Cie, sondern um ein Plüschtier. Geht nun aus der Ruinenstadt raus und haltet euch links, sodass ihr runterpringen könnt. Dort findet ihr das Portal. Serah merkt, dass Noel eher abwesend ist, aber er will nicht drüber reden. Es folgt ein Dialog-Trigger und die beiden betreten das Portal. Es ist nun möglich, nach Oerba zu reisen, das lasst ihr aber. Geht stattdessen zurück in die Bresha-Ruinen und sucht das Portal im ersten Tunnel auf. Serah scheint irgendetwas zu sehen, redet sich aber raus und nun wird unser nächstes Ziel gezeigt: der Sunleth-Auenwald JS300. Noch immer derselbe left|100px Im Wald latschen kleine, orangene Puddinge rum. Serah allerdings wird total schwindelig, redet auf einma mit zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig und scheint unseren lieben Snow beim kämpfen, aber verlieren, zu sehen. Von daher rennt sie also weg und wir müssen ihr mit Noel hinterher. Folgt einfach dem Weg und biegt dann rechts zu diesem Riesending ab. Snow liegt in Serahs Armen und kann nicht glauben, das es die Rehalität is. Hach ja, Liebe liegt in der Luft, wenn er denkt, er träumt... <3 *hust* Jedenfalls is er noch fit genug um Serah zusammen mit Noel zu beschützen. Auch wenn Snow helfen will, tut Noel diesma auf Helden und will das allein regeln. Habt ihr den Kampf überstanden, will Snow like a hero weiterkämpfen, aber Serah und Noel sind eher für Flucht und Serah zieht ihren Verlobten weg. Und jetzt... spätestens jetzt wissen alle, wieso ich Noel hasse... er keift Snow voll an, beleidigt ihn und und und. Snow ist zwar mal wieder seelenruhig und Serah stellt die beiden einander vor, aber trotzdem... Zumal Snow dann wieder dumm ist und einfach rausplaudert, die Hochzeit ist vorerst aufgeschoben und Serah nicht gerade begeistert guckt... Gooott, der Wald regt mich auf. Und blablabla... Aber hey, die Dialog-Vorlage is cool, Daumen hoch! ^^ Snow scheint jedenfalls gar nichma so dumm zu sein, wie ich immer dachte... Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle, dann redet mit Snow, um eine Karte des Waldes zu kriegen. Nehmt den rechten Weg für 625 Gil und eine Ranke. Ranke? Ja, Ranke. Manche müsst ihr mit Mog sichtbar machen, andere hängen da schon bereit rum. Mit denen könnt ihr nämlich andere Bereiche erreichen bzw. über Schluchten schwingen.Folgt bei Chocolina dem Weg, sammelt die 920 Gil und die 9 Lebensspäne und kämpft am Ende gegen Minipuddinge um das Wirrsalartefakt. right|154px Nun gibts ne Dialog-Trigger-Belohnung. Dann könnt ihr zu Chocolina und dann solange nach links bis der Weg endet. Ein Riesenviech kommt, das mich an Enlil & Enki erinnert, Snow regt die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und springt dann auf dem Ding rum, wien Kleinkind. Macht also ne Spritztour durch die Schlucht. Während dieser lernen wir den Mogry-Weiturf. Mit diesem können wir weit entfernte Schätze einsammeln. Drückt einfach Datei:L1.gif, zielt mit dem rechten Analogstck und werft Mog mit Datei:R1.gif. Sammelt nun so viele Schätze wie ihr könnt, aber ihr könnt die Runde eh ein paar mal drehen. Außerdem schirrt dort noch n Urartefakt rum, das für optionales Zeugs wichtig wird. Rechts von Chocolina gibts per Wurf noch 7 Antriebchips. Mit der Ranke gehts rechts rüber, wo es einen Eisring und ein unsichtbares Einhorn-Horn gibt. Stakst nun wieder zurück und in die andere Richtung. Sammelt links den Windring ein und folgt auch diesem Weg. Werft am Ende Mog, um einen Flammenring zu erhalten und kämpft wieder gegen Minipuddinge um ein Artefakt. Snow ärgert Mog und findet, dieser könnte gut aus Nautilus stammen. Noel fragt daraufhin, was ein Freizeitpark ist und Serah erklärt es ihm. Snow findet dann, dass Noel gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Vanille und Fang aufweist. Wir sind zwar noch nicht fertig, aber geht nun ersma raus aus dem Wald und steuert Oerba JS200 an. Wie es dort weitergeht, sehen wir also im nächsten Part, was hier noch im Wald passiert, im Übernächsten. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 10/160